mattiethemousexreaderrabbit4everloverfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style)
The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) is MattietheMouseXReaderRabbit4everlover's movie spoof of "The Jungle Book". It appeared on YouTube April 15, 2016 in honor of "The Jungle Book" (2016) ''Cast *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Mowgli'' *''Kerchak (Tarzan) as Bagheera'' *''Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) as Baloo'' *''Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Kaa'' *''Sabor (Tarzan) as Shere Khan'' *''Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as King Louie'' *''Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as Flunkey Monkey'' *''Mushu (Mulan), Discord (My Little Pony), Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) as Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy the Vultures'' *''Scootaloo (My Little Pony) as Shanti'' *''Kristoff (Frozen) as Colonel Hathi'' *''Zeke (Wade) as Hathi Jr.'' *''Anna (Frozen) as Winifred'' *''Wreck-It Ralph as Rama (Father Wolf)'' *''Merida (Brave) as Raksha (Mother Wolf)'' *''King Fergus (Brave) as Akela the Wolf'' *''Giselle (Open Season) as Deer'' *''Humans of Arendelle and Connecticut (Frozen and Wade) and The Elephants'' *''Video-Game Characters (Wreck-It Ralph) as The Wolf Councils'' *''Harris, Hubert and Hamish (Brave) as The Wolf Cubs'' *''Spike (My Little Pony) as Baby Mowgli'' *''Various Simpsons as The Bandar-Log Monkeys'' ''Chapters: #The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 1 - Main Titles/Overture'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 2 - Kerchak Discovers Roo'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 3 - Roo's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 4 - Roo and Kerchak Encounter Ian Hawke'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 5 - Dawn Patrol ("Colonel Kristoff's March")'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 6 - Kerchak and Roo's Argument'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 7 - Roo Meets Lumpy'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 8 - "The Elephant Necessities"'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 9 - Roo Kidnapped by Simpsons Characters'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 10 - Roo Meets Homer Simpson ("I Wan'na Be Like You")'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 11 - Kerchak and Lumpy's Moonlight Talk'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 12 - Roo Runs Away'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 13 - Sabor Arrives/"Colonel Kristoff's March (Reprise)"'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 14 - Roo & Ian Hawke Encounter (Trust In Me)/Sabor & Ian Hawke's Conversation'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 15 - Roo's New Friends ("That's What Friends Are For")'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 16 - Roo Meets Sabor/Final Battle'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 17 - Poor Elephant'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 18 - Roo Meets Scootaloo ("My Own Home")'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 19 - The Grand Finale ("The Elephant Necessities (Reprise)")'' #''The Jungle Book (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 20 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (1967)'' ''Clips: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Mulan (1998)'' *''My Little Pony (2010)'' *''Quest for Camlot (1998)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *''Brave (2012)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' ''Songs: *Colonel Kristoff's March'' *''The Elephant Necessities'' *''I Wan'na Be Like You'' *''Colonel Kristoff's March (Reprise)'' *''Trust In Me'' *''That's What Friends Are For'' *''My Own Home'' *''The Elephant Necessities (Reprise)' *Paradise'' *''Roar''